Space
Space is unlocked at Civilisation level 3, it requires you to have completed Eden and built several Plane Wonders. You need to research the tech that allows you to "activate eden", once you've done that you will be able to enter the initial sector in space. To be able to explore the first sector, you will need to set up your Airships for each of the four Factions worth of Gumballs at the same time. You can also add Robots and Clones to improve your total energy. Your energy will be significantly lower than in the Sky until you've done sufficient research. The 5th research tab which makes this possible is unlocked in the first space sector. The Zerg have a very notable presense in this sector. Planets * Combat * Satelite * Sector Completion rewards * Initial sector guide READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT TO DO FOR SPACE EXPLORATION This is the space map. It is supposed to be the same for all of us. Posting this up first. Read this if you want a general guide for space exploration because i guarantee you its complicated. * Translation as usual is underway... although the one thing you need to take note off is you literally start in the center of the map, at the blue dot. Thats eden, and you start exploring outwards. Also remember, space exploration calculates your energy and stats differently, so you will get a different amount then air exploration. * The different colored arrows on the left, just means which faction goes in which direction. It has been said before, but I will repeat it again. Space exploration involves using all factions to explore, with each faction having their own cooldown for exploration. (Blue is Aoluwei, Green is Canas, Yellow is Rangers). So if you see a green arrow pointing to the right, have your canas fleet explore towards the right, finally ending up in the location where the arrow is pointing at. This is important because this is linked to specific faction easter eggs that you will find during space exploration. (There is no faction easter for abyss.) Edit 3: Using your strongest fleet, follow the purple arrow. This is priority one. After you have followed the purple arrow with your strongest fleet, follow the pinkish/red arrow. * Point of interest (henceforth known as POI) 2 on the space map is the easter for aoluwei blade. POI 19 is the easter for rangers. POI 25 is the easter for canas. * For those very very interested in rushing to the bug planet immediately, POI 11 on the top left (the purplish big planet) is the bug planet. * POI 15 is known as beta star. You can find dragon fragment: which gives all fleet atk +1, a space mercenary camp where you can hire juvenile dragons (low level clones). You cannot get their gene. Refreshes every 24hr. The divine dragon statue where you can make a wish. The wishes are I want super dragon balls which gives you 1/7 super dragon ball (You only can get one this way); I want large amount of wealth which gives you 50 gems and a whole bunch of bug coins; and if you're really greedy the last wish is I want more, which will have you fight the super dragon's shadow. This is the hardest fight in space exploration. * POI 40 is baipai star(name subject to change). You get the trial item for Cerebrate here. You also find the ancient altar here with . It's unlocked at 50% planetary exploration and will have you fighting a boss. (Each planetary exploration is for that particular star or planet.) Sacrificing the different eggs you find here will reward you with resources, bug genes, as well as get cerebrate. During one of the planets, you will find cerebrate's egg. Bring it here to hatch it and get cerebrate. You will also find bug remains, which gives one egg that will give you a baby bug. Bringing this baby bug back to the bug's mother planet (POI 11 on the space map.) will reward you with 3000 bug coins, all 3 resources (gas, energy, uranium) and if the friendship rating with the bug's mother planet is at 100, it unlocks the bug queen gene. * The rest of the translation will have to wait till after the update hits and i get to see how much we get to explore, so that i can translate even more relevant stuff for us. * so the update is now live and i'm very sure that people will ask how do i explore? First at the top of the space exploration screen, you will see the 4 different factions without different numbers under each of them to represent the different ratings. Click on it inorder to assign your fleets as well as your robots and clones. Then just click on the dark squares to explore. Its as simple as that. Use the yellow grids on the left image to see what you can explore to get what. * SERIOUSLY FOLLOW THE PURPLE ARROWS FIRST. On the second square just directly below eden, you will get radar amplifier which will decrease fog exploration recovery time by 1 min. So just follow instructions to ensure you don't fall behind >.> Anyway planetary exploration is a huge time sink since you need roughly 2 days on average so no sense just rushing out in random directions. * By going to POI 19 with the rangers fleet, you get the space baby. * going to poi 2 with aoluwei gives you accelerators. * going to poi 25 with canas gives you gems. * Poi 22 has a damaged satellite you can find. It gives bonus to space exploration. * POI 61 otherwise known as Botis(asteroid), is the planet where you will get your commando infected skin, as well as the cerebrate egg. When the planet is fully explored, you will be able to get access to an incubation room, where you can buy the cerebrate egg. This cerebrate egg is then to be used at the ancient altar at Vepar (POI 40). You can also repair your viking ship here, as well as get access to a maze (of which you will need the terran key that costs 2000 coins on the bug homeplanet) where you will find the infected skin. * POI 65 otherwise known as planet Aini, will give you a star chart, but more importantly, at 50% exploration, it wiill open up a damaged research wing, that will open up more research options in eden. These research will directly increase the amount of power of your individual factions during space exploration. External Links * guide source